The Blue's Clues meets Barney, Dora
'''The Blue's Clues meets Barney, Dora & Friends Movie '''is also known as Blue's Big Musical 2, crossover movie of Blue's Clues, Barney & Friends and Dora the Explorer which will air on YouTube. It's about a Dog named Blue, Two Gentleman named Steve & Joe, and their little sister, a girl named Lisa Burns played by Tessa Ludwick. a Mexican-American girl named Dora who goes on real and imaginary adventures with a friendly T-Rex named Barney, a comical monkey named Boots and all their friends. Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever, Season 3 Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * John Abel (Murray Collins/Christopher Vasquez Johnson) * Nick Minor (Eddy Warren) * Daisy Abel (Kelly Warren) * Dora (Kathleen Herles) * Diego (Andres and Felipe Dieppa) * Alicia (Constanza Sperakis) * Boots (Harrison Chad) * Senor Tucan (Leslie Valdes) * Isa (Ashley Fleming) * Benny (Jake Burbage) * Tico (Muhammed Cunningham) * Baby Jaguar (E. Austin Valentine) * Rescue Pack (Keeler Sandhaus) * Backpack (Sasha Toro) * Map (Marc Weiner) * Camilla (Maria Celeste) * Yuki (Jasmine Galante) * Luis (Christopher Gonzales) * Pablo (Terry Wood) * Martha Abel (Claire Davis) * Miranda Abel (Elizabeth "Marie" Clementine) * Ruby Abel (Eleanor "Mary" T. O'Carrot) * Valerie Abel (Karen Nacoochee) * Wilbur the Calf (Julie Lemieux) * Libby the Lamb (Taylor Barber) * Ray the Rooster (Lan Busher) * Dasha the Duck (Emma Pustil) * Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) The Kidsongs Kids Character * Alexie Agdeppa * Christopher "Chris" Aguilar * Lynsey Bartilson * Matthew Bartilson * Christian Buenaventura * Tiffany Burton * Gustav "Gus" Carr * Kari Floberg * Enjoli Flynn * Marcus "Mark" Humphrey * Nycole Koyano * Stephanie Koyano * Michael Minden * Megan Miyahira * Michelle Montoya * Hassan Nicholas * Alexandra "Alex" Picatto * Katharine "Katie" Polk * Janessa Ray * Casey Rion * Shira Roth * Melanee Ann Shale * Kyle Stanley * Janet Veyts * Kevin Williamson, Jr. * Daniel "Danny" Zavatsky The Colby's Clubhouse Kids Friends Character * Stephanie * Shaina * Chloe * Gabi Wee Sing Characters Cast * Jonathan (Aaron Cooley) * Lisa (Kelsey White) * Sally (Hollie Weikel) * Peter (Kevin Hagemann) * David (Daniel Strauch) * Sara (Sharene Mackall) * Laurie (Joy Anderson) * Scott (Ryan Willard) * Eric (Kevin Malstrom) * Debbie (Jessica Lee Mallare) * Mark (Damé Lackaff) * Clarke (Francis Pierre Lackaff III) * Christina (Betsy Dethman) * Jenny (Sarah Zagone) * Billy (Tony Nelson) Blue's Clues Characters Cast * Blue * Joe * Steve * Lisa * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Shovel * Pail * Magenta * Periwinkle * Green Puppy * Purple Kangaroo * Gingerbread Boy * Pig * Herons * Monkey * Freddy * Felt Friends * Woodpecker * Orange Kitten * Bowl * Spatula * Chalk Girl * Lion * Felix * Elephant * Baby Bear Gullah Gullah Island Kids Cast * James Alston * Vanessa Alston * Natalie Alston * Ron Alston * Simeon Alston * Marisol * Bryan * Armando * Shaina Alston * Ranger Mike Walker Only Characters Cast * Tony (Trent Gentry) * Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) * Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) * Kevin (Brandt Love) * Andy (Fernando Moguel) * Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) * Jessica (Talia Davis) * Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) * Debi (Jasmine Woods) * Bruno (Michael Caloz) * Seth (Bug Hall) * Paul (Travis Tedford) * Libby (Brittany Ashton Holmes) * Lola (Paige Segal) * Helen (Nanea Miyata) * Darnell (Devante Warren) * Debi (Jasmine Woods) * Patty (Donna Kraft) * Cody (Trevor Morgan) * Abby (Diana Rice) * Marcella (Kyla Pratt) * Jennifer (Alexis Harris) * Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) * AJ (Ajay Reddy) The Character Counts Kids Cast * Michael (Corey Hayes) * Sarah (Brittany Bentley) * Joey (Mark Augustine) * Maria (Jaklyn Kennedy) * Patrick (John Mountford) * Katie (Tessa Ludwick) * Carlos (Andree Acevedo) * Tiffany (Mia Barrington) * Evan (David Moore) * Jake (Wesley Taylor) * Kelsey (Sarah Thomason) * Mariana (Randal Trinidad) Movie Characters Cast * Sam (Jamie Croft) * Charlie Bucket (Freddie Highmore) * Violet Beauregarde (AnnaSophia Robb) * Augustus Gloop (Philip Wiegratz) * Veruca Salt (Julia Winter) * Mike Teavee (Jordan Fry) * Mikey (Sean Astin) * Brand (Josh Brolin) * Andy (Kerri Green) * Mouth (Corey Feldman) * Data (Jonathan Ke Quan) * Stef (Martha Plimpton) * Chunk (Jeff Cohen) * Spanky (Travis Tedford) * Stymie (Kevin Jamal Woods) * Froggy (Jordan Warkol) * Buckwheat (Ross Elliot Bagley) * Porky (Zachary Mabry) * Alfalfa (Bug Hall) * Waldo (Blake Mclver Ewing) * Mary Ann (Juliette Brewer) * Jane (Heather Karasek) * Darla Hood (Brittany Ashton Holmes) Big Bag Characters Cast * Chelli/Lyle (Voice: Joey Mazzarino) * Bag/Argyle McSock (Voice: Rickey Boyd) * Molly (Selena Nelson) * Bernard the Crossing Guard (Cullen Douglas) Cast of Characters * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Nicole (Patricia Gonzalez) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Jimmy (Sean Gowers) * David (Kenny Cooper) (regular appearance) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Jaydon (Andy Evans) * Patricia (Mary Evans) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Alissa (Maurie Chandler) * Ashley (Monet Chandler) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Junior (John Mountford) * Darla (Jasmina Lee) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Andrew (Robert Lundquist) * Jean-Claude (Danny Mullins) * Lillian (Tessa Ludwick) * Lulu (Katie Gross) * James (Brandon Perry-Russell) * Curtis (Monte Black) * Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) * Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) * Jesse (Dean deLuna) * Emily (Hannah Owers) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Linda (Adrianne Kangas) * Shelley (Lisa Solis) * Dasha (Lola T. O'Celery) * Michelle (Kristen T. O'Broccoli) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Beth (Katherine Pulley) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Sophie (Camille Goldstein) * Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) * Allison (Mariah Snyder) * Emma (Hope Henderson) * Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) * Sadie (Cosette Goldstein) * Bethany (Breonna Burnham) * Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) * Lucas (Victor Lopez) * Melissa (Mary Wheat) * Peter (Preston Strother) * Josh (Cameron Rostami) * Bridget (Madison Pettis) * Haley (Christina Burdette) * Riley (Reagen Rees) * Samantha (Miranda Money) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Abigail (Hayley Sharp) * Jessica (Marisa Salatino) * Madison (Abby Loncar) * Matthew (Choyse Hall) * Patty (Cameron tenNapel) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariel Sanders) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Dylan (Donovan Mbroh) * Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) * Holly (Justice Moore) * Jackie (Kate Aberger) * Taylor (Kacie Lynch) * Chloe (Athena Hawkins) * Destiny (Kennedy Donatto) * Grace (Madison McPherson) * Layla (Layla Rostami) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Ben (Austin Lux) * Heidi (Beckett Galloway-Chapa) * Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Connor (Chase Vasquez) * Kioko (Keiko Sanders) * Rusty (Ben Lux) * Eli (Darrack White) * Natalia (Montse Hernandez) * Claire (Clara Blankenship) * Jade (Campbell Williams) JumpStart Characters from the Book * Frankie (Ryan Wiesbrock) * Hopsalot (Andrew Gilbert) * Pierre the Bear (Peter Gabriele) * Casey Cat (Christopher Seaman) * Eleanor Elephant (Jennifer York) * Kisha Koala (Caitlin Del Sol) * CJ the Frog (Andrew Gilbert) * Edison the Firefly (Matthew Bayne) * Cecil the Mouse (Ryan Weisbrock) * Jack the Mouse (Brendan Tetrault) * Roquefort the Mouse (Ryan Weisbrock) * Brie the Mouse (Caitlin Del Sol) * Boo Boo Bunny (Jennifer York) * Deli Bear (Angelo Scalise) * Bebop Hamster (Joel Gould) * Aggie Astor (Laura Diekmann) * Cuckoo (Brenda Kazzi) Category:Crossovers